Home- Part Two- Your love remains true
by Saiaino23
Summary: It's been 2 months since Usgai and the Guardians woke up. Esmederlde has been attacking Juban and Usgai can't transform. She is stuck at the sidelines watching the innocent get hurt. In fear of her friends life she debates if their better off without her...
1. Prologe-Home Part 2

Home- Part Two- Your love remains true.

Summary: It's been 2 months since Usgai and the Guardians woke up. Esmederlde has been attacking Juban and Usgai can't transform. She is stuck at the sidelines watching the innocent get hurt. In fear of her friends life she debates if their better off without her...

" _The miles are getting longer, it seems,/The closer I get to you./I've not always been the best man or friend for you./But your love remains true./And I don't know why./You always seem to give me another try."~ Home By Daughty_

 _Prologue_

 _Author Pov_

Luna was exhausted. Today had been like every other day since they move into Minako house. Wake up, eat, try to figure out the enemies next move. Everyday there were attacks. Everyday Usagi seemed more depressed. She herself had looked at the broach, and she knew its power was gone. Luna felt nothing. It sadden to see Usagi like this. She worried that she would slip back into the same depression before the girls woke up. She worried about the girls too. Without Sailor moon the fights were terrible, people were frequently ending u in the hospital. Some droids even escape. The new leader, Esmederlde was always present. Always laughing. Luna hadn't seen her yet, but from the report the others brought back she was terrible.

She layed back into her bed and tried to not think about it. She needed to sleep. As she closed her eyes a scream went throughout the house. She jumped out of bed.

"Is that Usagi again" Artemis asked as still layed in their bed.

"Yes, I've got it." She pulled her slippers on and rushed to Usagi room.

"Usagi, honey are you okay?" She said knocking softly. She tug at the knob but found it locked.

"I'm fine Luna, just another nightmare." Usagi shouted behind the door. "Don't worry just go back to bed."

"Are you sure?" She asked. But received no answer

She turned away to go back to bed. When she saw Minako standing in the hall.

"Another one?" Minako asked.

"Yes."

"That's the forth time this week, I'm starting to think we should tell Mamoru?"

"I thought Usagi already did." Luna was confused, Usagi and Mamoru were always together it seemed. But she couldn't blame the man for barely letting Usagi out of his sight since the incident.

"I don't think so, he would have asked me." Minako sighed as the her watched started to beep. "Where at?" She asked. "I'm on my way."

"Another attack?" Luna assumed.

"Yes, that's the second one today. There planing something big." Minako said before pulling out her pen. "I'll tell Mamoru tonight. I know he'll be at the fight, don't worry Luna." She smiled before rushing off.

Luna watch in sadness. How could she not worry. Everyone was in danger.


	2. Chapter 1- Haunted

Home Part 2 Chapter 1- Haunted

" _Long lost words whisper slowly to me/ Still can't find what keeps me here/When all this time I've been so hollow inside/I know you're still there/Watching me, wanting me/I can feel you pull me down." ~ Haunted By Evanescence_

 _Usagi Pov_

Darkness. Nothing but darkness, as I travel though it I hear screams everywhere. My name echos into the room. There begging me to help. But I can't. I cant do anything. Then _his_ laugh.

"You should have stayed with me, now they will all die." His words scar me as I scream for it to stop.

But it never does, that is till I jolt awake. The same dream, the same voice. It was as if Diamende was still living in my mind. Haunting my every second. No matter how many time I remind myself that I broke free. He was still there. I stared at cling trying to to return to sleep. The nightmare was making me more sleepy then usually. That and watching my friends get hurt. Everyday I would see the aftermath of the fights and everyday I would be stuck on the sidelines. I could hear Luna and Minako muttering outside my door but didn't care as I tried to get some good sleep. Praying the nightmare would just go away. When a small knock was at my door.

"Luna, I said I was fine!" I shouted, while the knocking continued. I felt angry and bit annoyed as I yanked open the door. All prepared to yell at Luna, only to see Chibi-usa.

"Oh, sorry" I said feeling my anger calm down. "I thought you were Luna. What are doing out of bed?"I could clearly see dry tears on her face.

"I had bad dream and I heard you scream, so I figured we could comfort each other?" She shyly asked.

I smiled at her and gesture for her to enter the room. For the last couple of months Chibi-usa and I had became like sisters . There where times she would get on my nerves, especially since she seem attach to Mamo-chan. But there were also times were we leaned on each other. She had even distracted me during a few fights. Tonight seem like one of those times. I watched as she lay down on the bed and proceeded to take my pillow.

"Hey don't hog the bed!" I scolded as I tried to lay next to her.

"It's not my fault your so fat!" She teased, I sticked my tongue at her before laying down and trying to close my eyes.

" Do you want to talk about it?" She whispered, I sighed and giving up on sleep and turned to look at her.

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

" Fine, be that way." She grumbled before turning away.

"I'm sorry Chibi-usa, but I am serious." I mumbled placing a comforting hand on her back.

" I know." She stated quietly, I could hear a small sob and started to worry about her.

At times she was a bright young girl but other times she was depressed. Reminding me of days before the scouts woke up and I was all alone. Though who could blame the child. I found myself constantly worried about her. She told everyone very little about the future and what Diamende had done there. From meeting the guy I knew it was nothing good. She had told us that the future isn't meant to be told. And if she told too much she may even change it. It was a taboo to even time travel. But since Diamende had already disobeyed that law none else was stopping her from doing the same. Even though I couldn't fight and protect Chibi-usa I felt that I could at least be a shoulder for her to cry on.

" Hey, what did your parents do when you have nightmares?" Asked in hopes of finding a way to help her.

"Um...I'm not sure you want to know."

"Oh come. Just tell me."

"Well my father would tell me stories about you or well Sailor Moon." I was stunned and unsure on how to reply.

I never thought of myself as hero. And defiantly not on to look up to . Not only did I think people dined my exist. I knew at time I was a cry baby, even a wimp. I thought that was how most people saw me. I never thought about those who believe in me , well before Diamende ruined it that is "Really, like what kind of stories?"

"Well the adventures and fight you went through. My dad was kinda a big fan." She mumbled.

"Hmm," I rattled my brained and tried to think of one my so called adventure, in hopes of cheering her up." Did your dad ever tell you about Nephrite?"

"One of the Shitennou?" She said with excitement as she turned to look at me.

"Um, yea." I gave a look of curiosity.

"Like I said, my dad was a big fan."

"Well did he ever tell you of the time Nephrite, made a youma who turned people into big tennis balls?" She gave me an odd look. "I guess not, well you see Nephrite liked to target one person at time. He believed that in order to get a great amount of energy he had to wait til this person was at there peak. His target this time was a young tennis player. He had enchanted her racket. When the youma appeared, I or Sailor moon that was was frighten. She had decide to try and fight by herself. The youma started to throw tennis ball at her. She tried her best to doge and runaway from the flying balls. But she was too slow. Before she knew it one hit her and turned her into a giant tennis ball. Sailor Moon went bouncing around the ring. She was unsure of what to do next, it look liked the enemy was winning, that was until-"

"Tuxedo Kamen!" She interrupted with a voice full of excitement.

"Are you going to let me tell the story or not." I smiled at her innocence pout before starting my tale again."Yes, Tuxedo Kamen came in and help Sailor Moon out of the tennis ball. He and Sailor Moon fought together. He gave her the strength to figure out away to defeat the enemy. They dodge the youma attacks and he distracted it in order for Sailor Moon to use her tiara. The Monster was destroy and everyone..." I looked down to see Chibi-usa snuggled on my lap asleep.

Smiling I gently pushed her off and tucked her in. As I made my way to my window, climbing up to the roof. I sat down and started at the moon. To think about the day where I was scared to fight. And wanted nothing more then to runaway, was ironic to say the least. It was funny how I wished for a normal life then and now that I have one. I wanted my Sailor Moon days back. I took a deep sigh as I stared up at the moon. The fall wind hit my bare shoulder causing goosebumps. My tank-top and boxer short were probably not the best attire for the fall chill. But it didn't seem to brother me as I tried to calm my worries.

"You're going to catch a cold." I heard a deep male voice state as a warm cape was placed on me.

I Smiled to see Mamo in his Tuxedo Kamen form sit next me. I allowed myself to pull his cape closer as I lay my head on his shoulder.

"Not when superheros like you are flying about." I joked he smiled as he placed his arm around my shoulders. "How was the fight," I asked quietly, he gave me a questioning look. " I overheard Minako and Luna." He turned away to avoid the question.

"You know the girls and I agreed not to tell you about the attacks."

" Seriously Mamo, Did someone get hurt?" I knew that civilians were getting messed up in the fights, many were in the hospital because of there energy being drained.

"I agreed with the girls, the little you know about the attacks the better." He gave me a stern look as if to say the conversation was over.

"Do you really think I'm that fragile?" I said a loudly not caring that I was almost screaming. " Please don't keep secrets from me."

"I'm not the only one keeping secrets, am I?"

"She wasn't suppose to tell you." That damn Minako always a stitch, though I should have known he'd find out about the dreams.

"Don't be mad at her, she is only concerned. We all are." He placed his hand on my chin gently guiding me to look at him. "Please tell me what is bothering you, is it _him_?"

I leaned closed, resting on his chest. I knew tears had started and I actually felt safe to let them out. Not just the nightmares but the fact that I couldn't help. That I was just a spectator to Diamende torture.

"Hey, now I won't let him near you," He promised holding me closer. " We are all here to protect you."

"I hate this!" I sobbed into his chest. "I hate being useless, I hate that you all are in danger. Maybe I should have just surrender to Diamende."

"Don't you ever talk like that." He pulled away to look me in the eyes. " You aren't useless, you're the reason we still fight. To protect the future and this world. " He kissed me gently. " Don't you even think of going near him."

"I won't." I stated but a part me still pondered the idea...

 _Author POV_

Diamende stared at the hologram of Neo-Queen Serenity. He sat in his throne just staring at her, with a half full wined glassed. He gently swirled the glass. Pondering over his plan.

"Why do you have to make this so hard." His dark voice course with anger. " We could be happy together." He glared at the silent hologram. "Ruling the world side by side we'd be invincible." He stopped and stared at the hologram as if he expect it to yell back. "Truly invincible." he laughed taking a rather large sip of his drink.

"Prince Diamende." A female voice said quietly.

"What! Can't you see ism busy!" He yelled turning to see Esmeraude enter the throne room.

"I'm sorry to interrupt." She said bowing. "But I was told you wanted to see me."

"Yes, sorry I didn't know it was you." He flipped the switch to turn off the hologram.

"How can I be of service, My prince." Diamende winced as she spoke seductively, he knew that Esmeraude wanted him. But he didn't find her appealing. At lastt he always did prefer blondes.

"Yes," He said twirling his glass. " I wanted an update on how your mission is going in the past, have you gathered enough energy from the innocent."

"We've been very successful, My Prince. The Black Crystal should be ready for a full scale attack soon."

"Good," He smiled proud that for once he's plans were working. "Tomorrow I will go with you to over see your progress." 

"It will be honor." She smiled suggestively at him before leaving the room.

He shuddered at the thought of her. He unyielding loyalty was nice, but just could not stand that thought of her. He turned the hologram back on and smiled.

"Soon my love, you won't be able to resit."

((A/N- I am sorry for the long wait but at last i've been working on my original piece more then anything. But I promise to update all my fanfics soon. It looks like I will try to at least update this once a month. I have some great plans and hope you guys like the feel of the story so far. Home Part one now has over 15K views. Thank you so much for reading and faving. You guys are the reason this is still happening. Now if you didn't see my announcement in Home, I am revamping Part one and adding a few scenes (a scene between Petz and Safir) on wattpad( go to my facebook page for links)but will also post those scene in Two Kitties and a Teenagers. The fiction I have of shorts from this AU. So please place me on alert and keep reading. Don't forget to review!~ Saiaino.))


	3. Chapter 2- Dance With The Devil

Chapter 2

Dance With The Devil

"Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight./Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight/Trembling, crawling across my skin./Feeling your cold dead eyes, stealing the life of mine./I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies./I won't last long, in this world so wrong." ~ Dance With The Devil By Breaking Benjamin.

 _Chibi-Usa POV_

In the future, breakfast is the best meal. Eggs Benedict, french toast, hot cakes and warm oatmeal are only a few delicious dishes. Here in the past it's cold cereal and milk. Though what you would think I would expect that. Luna isn't our cook in the future. The future, I miss it so much. Not that the past isn't bad, but compare to living in the palace to a normal four bedroom house. There's also the fact that everyone else thinks I'm just a little girl who only knows a few important things about the enemy. When in reality I know all. I know that Usagi and Mamoru are my future parents, the one day King and Queen of Earth. I know that the new enemy wants two things the crystal and my mother. I know that the crystal of the future is missing and in order to defeat the enemy my mother must use the crystal. But because of me that isn't possible.

I sighed deeply spinning my spoon in the cereal. So much had happened in the future, something I barely remember. Like that night where my mother was hurt and placed in a coma, I knew who was responsible, Demende. But any little detail I forgot. I had hope coming to the past would be the key to helping my mother. But even my past mother isn't the same. That too is Demende fault. That devil is ruining everything I love and care about.

"Chibi-usa, you need to eat your cereal before it gets soggy." Luna scolded.

" Sorry," I took my spoon and set it aside. "I'm just not hungry." Luna gave me a sympathetic look before taking away the bowl and placing it in the sink.

"Seriously Usagi, are you really not going to talk to me." I watch as both Usagi and Minako enter the kitchen.

I watch as Usagi proceeded to walk around the kitchen ignoring everyone in the room. Before exiting going upstairs towards her room. I remember how stubborn my mother could be when she was unhappy. I guess some things truly never change.

"What did you do now?" Luna asked Minako.

" I kinda told Mamoru about her nightmares." She leaned against the counter as Luna sighed and shook her head." What don;t tell you were about to as well?"

"No, not yet anyway." Luna poured herself a cup of coffee and started to continue the conversation.

Seeing that no one seemed to be paying attention to me, I made my way upstairs. With the way thing were going, my past mother would never be able to defeat the enemy. In my eyes, Minako had been right to tell Mamoru. I had tried to comfort her last night, since my own dreams where never great.

Always the same thing me screaming all alone in a dark room. As a light faded away. Though I never screamed awake like her, but I could understand. My mother in the future always had her moments of depression and anger. My father had always been the one to comfort her, and if I remember correctly he was always her best support in battles. At least that was how my bedtime stories went.

They had been spending alot of time together. Those were truly the only time I would see her smile. I could easily tell her confidence was down. Though who could blame her, not being able to fight...well i could relate.

I had tried so mnay times to figure out how to help my mother become the hero i knew she was. But with the way she was acted there was no plan. And if something didnt happen soon...I didnt want to think about the conquences. My mom had to get her crystal back. I knew little about how it even appeared to her in the first had something to do with how my father had gotten hurt. But the story wasn't one that my father liked to tell. He didnt want me to think about his death. A thought came to me, Mamoru doesn't know im his daughter. He wouldnt be scared to tell me about a harmful event. It couldnt hurt to talk to him, right? Though i couldnt just pop over there. I knew Usagai would love to see him, so i gentley knocked on her door.

"Go away Minako, I really- Oh it's you Chibi-Usa," She said opening the door.

" Sorry, I didn't mean to intrude."

" It's nothing, sorry I thought you were Minako. What can I do for you." She leaned against the wall, I could clearly see the bags under eyes. Knowing that I really needed to work fast.

"I was wondering if you could take me to Mamoru place, I thought I'd visit him today." She smiled instantly at the thought.

"Of course let me change and I'll be right there."

I sighed in relief, praying to Selene that Mamoru would know what to do.

Usagi POV

"Can you believe she had the nerve to think I'd wouldn't be mad."

I was sitting on Mamo-chan counter as he went about cooking dinner. I had jumped at the chance to escape the house. I almost wanted to hug Chibi-usa when she asked. Seeing Mamo-chan was just what the doctor order. Even though my worries were still fresh, he always seemed to be the best medicine. Though that was when he was listening. I waited awhile for an answer but got nothing in return.

"Mamo-chan, did you hear me?" Nothing, he was just staring at the wall. I notice that the water was starting to overflow. " Mamo-Chan!" I shouted gaining his attention as he worked quickly to stop the mess.

"Sorry, I spaced out," He stated as he turned the oven down.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yea, just thinking." He threw in some ingredients. "You shouldn't be so hard on Minako. Would you have told me about the nightmares."

"No," I started to look away, feeling a blush form on my cheeks.

He sighed deeply as he put a lid on the soup and came over to me. "We shouldn't hide secrets isn't that how this mess started." He scolded.

I looked away, no one really understood why I was keeping secrets. Demende may not have been able to win last time, but I knew it wasn't over. I feared that if I really told my friends about my dreams. Well, they wouldn't just be dreams anymore. I sigh as I felt Mamo-chan hand on my cheek.

" Please don't worry about this." He gently made me look into his eyes before kissing me lightly. I smiled feeling my worries slip away.

" So what were you thinking about," I asked as started to pay more attention to dinner.

"Nothing really, just something Chibi-usa asked."

" About what?" My curiosity spiked.

" She wanted to know about the past and how you were able to get the crystal."

"Oh."

"Yea, not a great memory, something I don't want to relive."

"Did you know that her father tells her bed stories featuring Sailor moon." I filled him in on the story from last night as he laughed at the memory.

It was times like this that the enemy slipped away. Things almost seemed like normal. No Prince Demende trying to kidnap me. No Esmeraude terrorizing the city. Just me and Mamo-chan. I smiled at the thought as I watched him. A part of me wished that I could keep this little peace. But as Mamo-chan communicator started to off I knew, it would never last. I watch as he nodded before hearing screams from outside. I jumped off the counter and made my way towards the balcony. Looking down I could see people running as two youma were chasing after them. Every fiber in my body wanted to help them. I clenched my chest wishing for my transformation broach.

"You need to stay inside with Chibi-usa. Two more have been spotted at the park." Mamo-chan started to gently pull my hand towards the living room.

"You don't think Demende is near?" My heart accelerated at the thought.

"I have a bad feeling." He sighed, I could hear small footsteps come into the room.

"Another attack?" Chibi-usa asked looking concern.

"Yes, Usako promise me you will stay here," He asked, I nodded as he made his way out the door.

" Chibi-usa, you should hide in the bedroom," I started to put my shoes on.

"Where are you going?"

"The roof."

"But Mamo-chan-" I slammed the door before in order to push away her warning.

I rushed up the steps. I knew Mamo-chan was right, Demende was trying to gain my attention. If I wanted to help the people then, hiding wasn't the answer. Opening the roof door, I instantly heard the scream of the innocent. Looking down I could see a young girl screaming for her mother. My heart broke as I wished to help her. Hatred for the enemy settled inside me.

"Such a beautiful symphony." A sinister voice stated from behind me.

My shoulders clench as goosebumps formed. I slowly turned to see Demende smiling. He was as exactly as I remembered. The glare of his gray eyes seemed to stare into my soul. Unreeling my emotions of fear. The setting sun hit his hair, making it seem lighter than usual. He was dressed in the same formal white suit and even looked taller than before. I felt my hands shake as I slipped in behind me back. I couldn't show weakness.

" Stop this attack, Demende. You got what you wanted."

"Did I know?" His faced seem amused. " Are saying you will surrender to me."

"Never."

"Then I haven't achieved anything."

"You wanted my attention. Wasn't that the point of the nightmares and this attack To lure me out?"

" Have you not enjoyed my dreams? It funny I didn't think my droid spell would still affect you. But it seems somethings are still easy to attack." He started to walk closer to me, I backed away feeling the safety bar off the roof hit my back.

" It would only take one yell and my friends would be here in a second."

" Really now, it seems they are preoccupied with my droids." He smiled obvious to the fact that I was alone.

" I won't go down with a fight." I tried my best to sound strong, but I could feel my voice break.

"Amusing even with out your powers you still stand strong. It's an admiring feature." I hadn't noticed how close he was till his hands went to touch a curl. I pulled away earning a disponting glare. " It is so easy to just take you, but that is not my goal today."

" Then why are you here?"

" To show you what I am cable off?" The screams started to get louder I turned away to see Sailor Venus and Mars fighting the droids.

Venus attacks were strong but did little damage. As Mars tried to dodge, but failed and fell to the ground.

"They might have won before, but I unsure you. I learn from my mistakes." He sounded confident of his plan as I watch in horror.

Anger filled me as turned only to see that he had me trapped me. His arms pinned me to the bar.

"You could stop this." His voice was husky as he inched his face closer. " One kiss and I will call my droids off."

"Never." I hissed.

" Serenity, you must know if this continues many will die. Will you really deny me something so little, that could save many."

The thought of kissed anyone but Mamo-chan, sicken me. But as the screams got louder, I was unsure of what to do next. I knew that my friends were being hurt. The innocent were being punished and if I didn't see another way to stop it.

" What will it be Serenity?" He insisted.

I closed my eyes, I didn't want to see his actions. I felt cold lips touch mine and bile hit the back of my throat. I felt dead inside, as he tried to deepen the kiss. I felt him bite my lower lip, lureing my mouth to opem. But I wouldn't let him get anything but a chaste kiss. The disgust I felt for him build as I decide that enough was enough. I brought my knee up and aimed for his manhood. Hitting it directly, he pulled away in pain as I quickly distanced us.

" You bitch!" He screamed.

"You got what you wanted now leave!" I smirked feeling a bit proud of myself.

"You call that a kiss!" He started to move closer a two roses hit his face.

" Get away from her." Tuxedo Kamen exclaimed, positioning himself in front of me.

"It seems my droids weren't as effective as I thought," Demende grunted. " This isn't over Serenity, Know this. I will keep attacking, keep hurting the ones you love, till you surrender!" He belted before fading away.

" Good luck with that." Tuxedo hissed before turning towards me. " I thought I told you to stay inside."

I could hear him scold me. But my thought drifted. Dimende wasn't going to stop. And I had only angered him with my antics. Everyone was in danger and it was my fault, yet again. It seemed no matter what I did, there was no way to stop the past from repeating. I almost see my friend sliping away. Mamo-chan bleeding, just like before. Gone in a flash. My heart clenched as I felt my knees hit the ground. I could hear my friend and Mamo-chan concern. But it didn't seem to help. There was no way to stop the enemy. If I was going to save my friends I had one choice. To distance me from them, far away from any harm.

(( A/N: I re did soemthings and am starting back with this story so sorry for the absence. It's been a tough semster but im back and will hopefully be able to write more. Don't forget to review!~Saiaino))


	4. Chapter 3 The Grey

Chapter 3

The Grey

" _I am standing on the edge of returning or just running away/I am letting myself look the other way/And the hardest part in all of this is I don't think I know my way back home/Is it worth the journey or do I let my heart settle here/How cold have I become?/I didn't want to/Lose you by what I'd done/Caught in the grey/I don't wanna look you in the eyes, you might call me away_

 _I don't wanna give you the chance to make me stay/And the hardest part in all of this is/I know my way back, I don't want to go/And let you see all that has become of me" ~ The Grey by Icon For Hire_

 _Chibi-Usa POV_

"Well that's a difficult story, Chibi-usa" Mamoru admitted looking away.

It was a simple question, how did Usagi get her crystal. But just like my father in the future, he ignored it and left me wondering. At least that what I had been doing for the last few hours. Sitting in my room wondering. Wondering if I could even help my mother. I had seen her pain clearly. When it came to listening to direction, the apple didn't fall far from the tree. I had followed my mother up to the roof. I watch in horror as Demande taunted her, kissed her, made her feel weak. My hero crying on the ground, weaken to the point of no return. He was destroying her. It seemed almost too easy as well. The only time even saw strength was when she hit him hard. I had smiled at it. But her confidence slipped away so fast.

I remember a time where my mother had felt like a failure after some meeting. She had slipped in front of an ambassador. She was so embarrassed and wanted to call of all the meeting with him. Mar's had yelled at her, telling her to suck it up and be the queen she knew she was. Maybe that was what my mother needed, some tough love. I could do that right...maybe. I wandered over to my mother's room. Her door was open. Slowly I peeked into the room, gathering my courage to try to be tough. But all my strength slipped as I watched her throw clothes into a duffel bag. I slip back shaking my head. Maybe she was just going to spend the night at Mamo-chan. She wouldn't….I looked back to see her toss a star shaped locket into the bag. She was.

"You Can't!" I screamed surprising her.

"Chibi-Usa! What are you doing here?"

"You can't runaway! You can't just give up!" I exclaimed.

"I'm just spending the night at Mamo-chan's." She avoids looking at me, obvious lying.

"That's why you packed your locket?" Her attention was suddenly on me.

"How do you know about my locket?"

"It doesn't matter, you can't runway. What will that achieve, my hero would never run." I could feel tears rush down my cheek this wasn't happening.

" Look, I'm not a hero. I don't even know if I am sailor moon. Maybe you'll understand when you're older, but I know what I'm doing so please, just go back to your room." She went pack to packing.

"You coward!" I screamed. " Maybe you're right, Sailor Moon is strong and confident. She wouldn't just let the enemy win and run. No, she would fight till the end. You're not my hero!" Tears were running fast. I ran quickly out of her room, slamming my door. Maybe my future was truly a lost cause. This was the end. I threw myself on the bed and just let my anxieties out.

"Poor, poor Small Lady." I heard a dark sinister voice say.

" Who's there?" I look around but saw nothing.

"The key to ending your pain." A figure suddenly appeared in front of me. A grim like man with no visible face. A floating specter was in front him. My whole body told me to run. But some reason my feet wouldn't move.

"Don't fear Small Lady, I've come to help you. I've come to show you who the real hero is."

" I have no hero," I whispered.

" No, you don't. But I can make you the hero."

" How…."

"Just take my hand."

"Who are you?"

" A friend,someone who will help you."

I knew I should run, scream anything but take his hand. But I took it anyway.

Author POV

Esmeraude slammed her door, causing a vase to fall on the floor. Not that she cared, it meant nothing. Nothing did, not after watching her love kiss _that woman_. He had smiled too, enjoyed it. This wasn't right. He was supposed to be impressed with her actions. Kissing her not that blonde bitch. But no, Demande only had eyes for his moon princess. She screamed causing a few servants nearby to run away in fear of wrath.

"Seriously, you're not the only one living in this castle." She glares at the sight of Safir leaning in the doorway.

"Go away."

"Not a good fight I assume, Demande seems to be acting the same."

" Everything was fine, till she showed up," I grumbled trying my best to ignore him.

" I figure it had something to do with the Moon Princess. She alway seems to bring out the worse in my brother."

" If you're going to stand there and ponder that witch, maybe you could figure a way to eliminate her." She screamed, wishing he would leave her alone to sulk.

" Oh, I've tried. The only one who may know how to defeat her is Wiseman and trust me I don't want his helped. " He laughed walking away.

A thought suddenly came to her head. Why hadn't she tried that? Wiseman had an endless supply to dark magic. He had even given Demande his dark eye. Maybe he could give her a way to defeat the Moon Princess. She smiled at the thought of the witch's blood on her hands. Quickly she started for the dark corridor that Wiseman lives in. Not many even dared to wonder towards his quarters. Bur desperate time called for desperate measures. Though it was easy to understand why getting lost was easy.

"Hello, is anyone there?" Esmeraude shouted.

A female laughter echoed off the walls. Esmeraude looked around but only saw darkness.

"Who is there, come out if know what's good for you!"

"Lady Esmeraude." She turned to see Wisemen floating in front of her.

" Who else is here?"

"Why just us?" His voice was silky, sending a chill down her back " Why are you here?"

" I...I need a weapon to defeat the Moon Princess."

" I'm not sure the Prince would approve." She couldn't see his face but she could sense a smile.

" Haven't you seen the way she has manipulated him. He no longer our strong Prince!" She exclaimed.

" That is true, but are you truly capable of committing an act that might anger him."

"I will do anything for my Prince!"

"I see," He mumbled something as a dagger appeared in her hands.

"What is this?"

"This dagger has been poisoned with the venom of a dark snake that only exist here on nemeses. One stab and The Princess will die slowly."

Esmeraude smiled. It is a perfect way to end her enemy.

" Be Careful, Esmeraude. The Prince may seek revenge…"

"Oh. He will seek me."

 _Mamoru POV_

I stared up at the setting sun, listening to the children play. There were many out since the last attack. But it was still peaceful. Something I wish I could freeze and live like forever. A moment like these always seems to calm my anger. Which i had a lot of after today. Watching my Usako kiss Dimande had angered in way I ways i didn't know. If he hadn't disappear so fast I would killed him right then and there. Seeing her pain hurt so much. I had wanted to hold her and never let she too rushed off. I had been tempted to go to her house grab and make her stay with me. Not caring how angry that would make Luna. That way i knew she was safe. But Minako had calm me telling that Usako need some time. I would give her that time but I yearned for the day she could always be an arm length away. For now i would have to settle with just checking on her every night. It seemed a bit stalkerish. But I couldn't help it.

I figure I might as well start heading her away now before it got too late. That when I felt the first rain drop. It was strange for the skies to suddenly cloud up, but at last, it was normal when an attack was coming. The hair on my neck stood as I search for anything out of the ordinary. That when I heard a scream that sounds all too familiar. Quickly I started running toward the scream. I hit my communicator watch.

"Minako, where is Usagi?" I yelled over the pounding rain.

" I was just about to call you, she ran away,"I stopped mid run. " She left a note explaining it to be her only choice. Chi-Usa is-"

I could hear her rambling on about something but nothing clicked. For on the ground was my Usako. Her hair was spread out around her, and her skin was pale. But what scared me the most was the blood coming from her abdomen.

" Come to the park now, I found her." I slammed the communicator shut as I tore my shirt off pressing it to the wound. She was breathing but swallow. "Usako, please open your eyes." I pleaded trying my best to stop the bleeding. I concentrated my healing power , feeling the slash close. But her breathing was still swallowed. " Please, I can't lose you."

" She can't hear you." I looked up to see Demande standing before me.

" You did this!" I accused.

"You really think I would kill the one thing I wanted more than ruling the earth, you must stupider than I thought." I had figured he would be smiling but instead his face was without expression. " Move out my way, I can fix this."

" You won't touch her!" I stood transforming, prepare myself to fight him.

" Chill, for once I'm not here to fight." He explained. " My servant Esmeraude poisoned her-"

" Like I said you're at fault!"

" If you would just stop interrupting and let me explain we could help the Princess." Regretfully I nodded, even though every cell of mine wanted to punch his face.

" Thank you, As I was stating Esmeraude has always had a small thing for me, but I never returned her feeling. Her jealousy must have taken over. Causing her to write a note stating that I would meet the princess out here to accept her term of surrender."

" But she wouldn't…"

" I said to not interrupt, guess you are truly a loathsome man. " I glared at him, clenching my fist. " She wasn't, in fact, Your Princess was going to run in the opposite direction with every intention of leading me astray. Though I knew she would react that way, if I thought for one minute she would surrender that easily well we wouldn't be having this conversation would we." He smiled pulling out a syringe. " You see Esmeraude had a dagger that was laced with poison, I'm not sure where she got it. But before our Princess could get away she found her and stabbed her."

" How do you know so much?"

" Any prince should know everything that happens in their kingdom. Though it troubles me that I don't know how she got the weapon. But my dear brother did think she was up to something. So I followed her here and regretfully I was too late and the deed was done. But at least I won't have to fix any loose ends."

" What type of poison." I didn't need him to explain his hidden words. It was clear that Esmeraude was no longer a problem. I saw Venus behind him, figure the girl were around as well. I knew if I kept him talking she would be able to grab the syringe.

" A snake venom that is only available on my planet, now if yu will move aside we are wasting the few last minute she has." I nodded at Venus.

"If you think-" But before anyone could do anything a sudden glow came from Usako body.

(( A/N ~If you read this yesterday sorry for the terrible ending, I think this so much better. I'm working on chapter 4 now it should be up soon. Please don;t forget to review!))


	5. Chapter 4 Fight Song

Chapter 4

Fight Song

" _This is my fight song/Take back my life song/Prove I'm alright song/My power's turned on/Starting right now I'll be strong/I'll play my fight song/And I don't really care if nobody else believes/'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me…" ~Fight Song Rachel Platten_

 _Usagi POV_

Darkness, that was all I could see. I couldn't feel the pain anymore, that i knew wasn't a good sign. How did i end up this way? Bleeding out on and random part of the park. Though i probably walked into this one. It was a simple plan run as far as possible from Demande. I had found his note shortly after getting home from the fight. The directions had been simple. Too simple, that should have been my first hint. But i believed them and realize that he wouldn't stop till he had I didn't do something soon then someone was going to hurt. Running had been my only idea. Separate me from my friends. No collateral damage. I had tried to explain that to Chibi-usa, but she wouldn't listen. Instead i tarnished her dreams. Guilt had flooded me as i sneaked out my window. I was hurting her, and i could only imagine that pain Mamoru would feel. I had thought about going to him. Saying goodbye. But i knew he'd talk me out of it. He wouldn't understand either. But without Sailor Moon there was no way to win this fight. Instead everyone would just get hurt. This was the solution. At least that was what i thought before i felt the dagger.I hadn't even notice Esmeraude appear. The rain should have been my first hint. But it went unnoticed. I hadn't even had time to react, just listen to her laughter as the pain overtook me.

" Finally My Prince will be free of You!" She stated with glee.

I wanted to scream back at her, say something snarky. But nothing came out, I knew then that it wasn't any normal dagger. No, there was something special. I wondered if I was truly screaming or did I just think i was. I heard footprints knowing who there were before he even spoke.

" Esmeraude," Demande was clearly angry. " What have you done!"

" I freed you My prince, this which has ruined our plans for the last time!" She laughed.

" If truly thought that this would make me open my arm to you, then you're a foolish girl."

" But Demande, we are meant to be!"

" Even if i had never meant Serenity, i would never had sink so low to welcome you to my bed. You would never had been my queen." His words were harsh, I almost felt sorry for her.

" But my prince…"

" No, you would have just been another notch on my belt. Serenity is the only true Queen for me and you almost ruined that!"

" Almost...she will be dead soon. Then i will take care of the scouts and you will see."

" Did you really think I wouldn't know what you were up too?"

" Where did you get that syringe." I fought to see what she was talking about but my eyes could no longer open.

" Saphir, had it. I was watching you though I am still wondering how you got the dagger. But that doesn't matter. " I heard a scream then nothing.

I thought i had heard Mamoru voice. But everything had faded. I had truly walked into a trap set by a jealous woman. How could i have been that stupid. Now everyone loved would again it was my fault.

" Daughter, open your eyes." stated a soft feminine voice.

My eyes open suddenly as i looked for the source. I suddenly notice that i wasn't in darkness, but around my familiar white pillars. It was my mother's prayer room. The way i had remember it at least. The altar where her crystal was still intact along with the glass marble floor. I looked down to see that i was in my princess form. This made no sense, I should have died and moved on from this world.

" That's not your fate." I turned to see Queen Serenity, my mother standing behind me. I ran to her allowing myself to to rest in her embrace. " There, there everything going to be okay now." I want even aware of the tears.

" You don't understand mother, it's over! "

" is that what you truly think." She pulled away and brush away my tears. " What happen to my little fighter, the one who wanted to break the rules and lve someone she couldn't" She smiled.

" She lost everything…"

" But you haven't, my child. Right now everyone you love are fighting for you."

" But if they continue, it will end the same."

" Will it?" She stepped away and started towards the crystal. " I remember watching grow into a fighter, since the day luna woke you up. I wanted nothing more then to stop you. To come down to earth and prevent you from getting hurt. But i couldn't. I was forced to watch as you did. As much as i wanted to stop you, I couldn't help but smile. You grew in so many ways. I was so proud of you. But you weren't the only one to grow, the girls and your Prince did as well. Do you know why?" I shook my head unsure how to answer. " Because you encourage them, because of the love they have for you. They wanted to fight and protect that love."

"I love them too. That's why I ran. To protect them to protect everyone."

" You ran because you don't want to be Sailor Moon."

I wanted to argue but no word came out. Was she right, Did I truly want the life of a hero? The life of someone who was forced again and again to fight evil. To watch the innocent get hurt, to never have a normal moment. But no matter what i did being normal didn't work. Even without my power the urge to fight for my friends was there.

" I do want to help my friends, to protect Mamoru. Just as they have protected me, but without the crystal, without my power the only thing I can do is run." I closed my eyes feeling tears running down again.

" But you have your powers." I open my eyes to see my mother holding a full Imperial Silver Crystal.

" But I thought…"

" Yes it was destroyed, but your love and need to help your friend and the innocent has made it whole again. I know you want a normal life, but you have never been normal my daughter. SInce that you were born you destine to be a Queen. A warrior, someone who will fight for those who can;t. It time you stop fight your destiny and fight those who work to ruin it."

I slowly reached out and took the crystal. Feeling it power surround me. My mother was right. Running would not solve anything. I had to fight and help my friends. Help those who loved me. Save the innocent just like before. I open my eyes to that i had transformed into Sailor Moon. The power was rushing through me, even more than before. I felt ready to fight my enemies.. I looked around to thank my mother. But i found myself staring at field of shocked faces. Ny scouts and Mamoru were stared unsure of what was going on. I smiled back at them, before notice Demande, was staring as well.

" Well isn't this an interesting turn of events" He smiled before snapping his finger and summoning two droids.

They came at before he even uttered an order. I worked fast dodging their attacks. It seem fighting was truly like riding a bike. I knew what to do before the next kick came my way. I called on the power of my the wand my mother had gave me before. It came to hands quickly.

" Moon Princess Emulation!" I shouted quickly finishing off the droids.I turned to fight Demande but only see that he had disappeared.

"Usagi...Sailor Moon." Minako exaplan before rushing towards and hugging me tightly, I felt the other join her as well. I hugged them back feeling stupid for ever considering running.

" What were you thinking?" Rei harshly asked.

" I'm sorry, I just...I'm sorry" I looked over them to see Mamoru smile back.

Through his smile I could see that he was angry as well. But relieved. I knew we would have to talk soon. I felt the rain pound on us. But it didn't matter since thing we're finally feeling right. I let go smile at them.

" Where's Chibi-usa? I need to apogile to her." I quickly notice there consern looks.

" Whats going on?" Mamoru asked from behind.

" Actually that what i was trying to tell you before," Minako stedt. " She's gone missing."

(( A/N- Thank you for reading. I will have another update later this wekk heopfully. But please i really need reviews. I wont make some deal stating if dont review i want post. But i need opinions. So please don't be scred to review. I usually review for a review as well. THank you again!))


End file.
